Quédate un momento así
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Un pequeño songfic basado en la canción Que lloro de Sin Bandera. Es mi primer songfic, sean buenos. Espero que les guste.


Quédate un momento así,   
  
no mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar   
  
si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo   
  
me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.   
  
Draco miraba detenidamente a la muchacha que dormía junto a él. Juntos habían pasado una noche inolvidable, pero él sabía que sería la última. El tenía algo que confesarle, no sabía hace cuanto se sentía así pero ese sentimiento lo estaba matando por dentro.  
  
Ahora ella dormía tranquilamente, parecía un ángel. A los ojos del Slytherin, Hermione era todo.  
  
Tal vez pienses que estoy loco   
  
y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar   
  
pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro   
  
no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar.   
  
Tenía que decirle lo que sentía, tenía que decirle que si despertaba cada mañana era por ella, por el solo hecho que poder sentirla cerca, de poder abrazarla, de ser la única razón para seguir respirando, la única razón para dejar a toda su familia, era ella.  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo   
  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba   
  
De repente comprendió algo mientras Hermione empezaba a despertarse, esa muchacha junto a él no era más que su compañera de las noches, de día se odiaban, de noche se repartían caricias prohibidas.  
  
La vida me dijo a gritos   
  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba   
  
que el amor es una cosa   
  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego   
  
si lo fuerzas se marchita,   
  
sin tener principio llega a su final.   
  
"Hola" dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño mientras se desperezaba.  
  
"Hola" respondió Draco.  
  
Hermione notó que estaba un poco extraño. "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"¿Te importo?" preguntó Draco incrédulo  
  
"Ah...no, pero,...yo solo..." Hermione se quedo callada y se levantó de la cama, envuelta en una sábana. "Eres un idiota Malfoy"  
  
"¿Yo? Tu fuiste la que empezaste esto, tu fuiste la que te metiste en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo, en mi vida"  
  
"Nunca quise que esto sucediera Draco" dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama. "Yo no pensé que tu, que nosotros..." su voz se apagó.   
  
"Hermione" dijo Draco acercándose a ella. "Yo si quise que esto pasara, yo no se como pero tu me..."  
  
"Calla" dijo Hermione mientras volvía a ver a Draco.  
  
El muchacho quedó consternado. "Herm, yo..." dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica.  
  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender   
  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel   
  
ahora tal vez tu puedas entender   
  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver  
  
Hermione se alejó de él, no podía dejar que la volviera a tocar, habían acordado que la noche anterior iba a ser la última que pasarían juntos. "No digas nada Draco, no quiero escucharlo. No quiero que volvamos a hablar, no quiero verte. Ambos nos seguiríamos haciendo daño"   
  
"Hermione no quiero perderte" dijo Draco  
  
"Nunca me has tenido" dijo la muchacha mientras se vestía rápidamente y salía de la habitación de Draco.  
  
Hermione ni siquiera se volvió para ver la cara del que había sido su amante tantas noches. No quería que él la viera llorando.  
  
Que lloro por ti   
  
que lloro sin ti   
  
que ya lo entendí   
  
que no eres para mí y lloro.   
  
Ellos no pertenecían juntos, eran demasiado diferentes y ahora estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, lo que había empezado como un error pasional se había convertido en noches interminables en donde ambos se fundían logrando así sentirse completos.   
  
Hermione no quería utilizar a Draco, él aunque una vez fue su enemigo ahora era aquel que ocupaba su mente noche y día. Se maldijo mientras caminaba hacia el lago, solo ahí se sentía mejor.  
  
Nunca me sentí tan solo   
  
como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba   
  
la vida me dijo a gritos   
  
que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba   
  
que el amor es una cosa   
  
que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego   
  
si lo fuerzas se marchita  
  
sin tener principio   
  
llega a su final   
  
Draco se quedó en silencio en su habitación cuando Hermione salió de ahí. No podía llorar por ella, no lloraría, un Malfoy nunca llora y menos por una sangre sucia. La sangre sucia que había robado su corazón.  
  
En estos momentos él haría todo por ella, todo, iría en contra de su padre, de sus amigos, incluso del mismo Voldemort.  
  
No podía perderla, no podía. Finalmente un sentimiento llegó a su cabeza. La amaba.  
  
Se vistió rápidamente, empezó a buscarla por el castillo, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, pero el retrato le dijo que nadie había entrado. Inmediatamente supo donde se encontraba.  
  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras empezaba a caer una fina lluvia. Mientras se acercaba al lago pudo distinguir la figura de Hermione.  
  
"Hermione" dijo Draco cuando ya estaba cerca, haciendo que la chica se volviera.  
  
"Te dije que no te quería volver a ver" dijo Hermione tratando de disimular las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
"Quiero estar contigo, Herm, no me importa nada más" dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura.  
  
"No Draco, déjame" dijo Hermione mientras se trataba de soltar.  
  
"Herm, yo te a..."  
  
El rubio fue interrumpido por una cachetada.  
  
Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender   
  
que si me tocas se quema mi piel   
  
ahora tal vez tu puedas entender   
  
y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver   
  
"Te dije que no lo dijeras" dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento, Draco" dijo mientras veía que el muchacho se había quedado inmóvil.  
  
"Draco" dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba la mejilla lastimada del muchacho.  
  
"Hermione, ¿por qué no me dejas quererte?" preguntó Draco.  
  
"Somos muy diferentes, Draco, no eres para mi, yo no soy para ti, no te puedo amar" dijo Hermione mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza. Ahora ambos estaban empapados.  
  
Que lloro por ti   
  
que lloro sin ti   
  
que ya lo entendí   
  
que no eres para mí y lloro...   
  
"No puedes pero me amas" dijo Draco  
  
"Yo...no...no sé" dijo Hermione evitando la mirada de Draco.  
  
"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas y nunca más te volveré a molestar" dijo el muchacho.  
  
Hermione levantó poco a poco la cabeza, se encontró con esos ojos grises que la miraban intensamente, no podía mentir, lo amaba.  
  
"No puedo" dijo Hermione desviando la miraba.  
  
"¿Me amas?" preguntó Draco  
  
"Te amo" dijo Hermione  
  
"Yo también te amo" dijo Draco.  
  
"¿Pero que sucederá con los demás, qué pensarán?" dijo Hermione  
  
"No importan los demás, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a la muchacha. "Quédate un momento así" dijo Draco prolongando el abrazo. Juntos se fundieron en un apasionado beso que los uniría por siempre. 


End file.
